Gomennasai no Kissing You
| image = E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You CD Only cover.jpg|CD Only E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You DVD.jpg|CD+DVD E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You One Coin CD.jpg|One Coin CD | title = Gomennasai no Kissing You | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = COLORFUL POP | original = ごめんなさいのKissing You | released = October 2, 2013 | b-side = "Hatsukoi" "Fancy Baby" "Koi no Boogie Woogie Train" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, Music Card, digital download | genre = Dance-pop | length = 03:42 (song) 18:54 (CD+DVD) 30:26 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Shimoji Yu | producer = CLARABELL | chronotype = Single | previous = "CANDY SMILE" (2013) | current = "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (2013) | next = "Kurukuru" (2013) | tracklist = # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Diamond Only # A S A P # Fancy Baby # Sayonara # Mirai e # CHEWING GUM # Kurukuru # I Heard A Rumour ~Uwasa Wassap!~ # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train # Winter Love ~Ai no Okurimono~ # Yakusoku no Basho # Follow Me -COLORFUL ROCK- | video = E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You (Video Clip - Short ver.) | audio = E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You (audio)|Original E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. TIME Version) (audio)|E.G. TIME ver. E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You (E.G. 11 ver.) (audio)|E.G. 11 ver. }} "Gomennasai no Kissing You" (ごめんなさいのKissing You; I'm Sorry for Kissing You) is the sixth single of E-girls. It was released on October 2, 2013 in 4 editions: CD+DVD, CD Only, One Coin CD and a MUSIC CARD edition. The single features a song of the group Flower. The title song was used as theme song for the movie Shazai no Osama. The One Coin CD and MUSIC CARD editions were only sold at [http://shop.mu-mo.net/ mu-mo online store] and at LDH Mobile store. The single includes a song of the group Flower as b-side, and the main song was pre-released digitally on September 25. It is currently their best selling single to date, selling above 100,000 copies. The single got certified Gold for selling above 100,000 copies physically and Platinum for selling above 250,000 copies digitally. This is the debut single of EGD's Nakajima Momoka and last of Flower's Mizuno Erina. Editions * CD+DVD (RZCD-59428/B, ¥2,052) * CD Only (RZCD-59429, ¥1,296) * One Coin CD (RZC1-59430, ¥514) Tracklist CD+DVD ; CD # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Hatsukoi (初恋; First Love) - Flower # Fancy Baby # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train (恋のブギ・ウギ・トレイン; Boogie Woogie Train of Love) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (Instrumental) ; DVD # Gomennasai no Kissing You (Video Clip) # Gomennasai no Kissing You (Making Clip) CD Only # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Hatsukoi - Flower # Fancy Baby # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train # Gomennasai no Kissing You (Instrumental) # Hatsukoi (Instrumental) - Flower # Fancy Baby (Instrumental) # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train (Instrumental) One Coin CD / MUSIC CARDS # Gomennasai no Kissing You Digital Edition # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Fancy Baby # Koi no Boogie Woogie Train Featured Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Fujii Karen ** Kaede ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Sugieda Mayu ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Mizuno Erina (last release) ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Muto Chiharu ** Ichiki Kyoka ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * bunny ** Takebe Yuzuna ** Takeda Kyoka ** Hagio Misato ** Inagaki Rio ** Ishii Anna ** Yamaguchi Nonoka * EGD ** Ikuta Risa ** Nakajima Momoka (debut single) Song Information ; Vocalists : Shizuka, Ami, Washio Reina ; Lyrics : Shimoji Yu ;Music : CLARABELL ;Other Information :Arrangement: CLARABELL Music Video Information ; Performers * Main Video Clip: Aya, Erie, SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Sugieda Mayu, Suda Anna, Kawamoto Ruri, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Muto Chiharu, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Takebe Yuzuna, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Ikuta Risa, Nakajima Momoka ** Dance Break: SAYAKA, Fujii Karen, Kaede, MIYUU, YURINO, Suda Anna, Mizuno Erina, Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami, Nakajima Mio, Ichiki Kyoka, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi ** Marching Band Break: Takebe Yuzuna, Takeda Kyoka, Hagio Misato, Inagaki Rio, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka, Nakajima Momoka ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Disambiguation Alongside this single, the song can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP (track #2) * E.G. TIME (E.G. TIME version; track #13) * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- (track #6) * E.G. 11 (disc 2, track #5) Alongside this single, the music video can be found on the following releases: * COLORFUL POP * E.G. SMILE -E-girls BEST- Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 102,891* Total Sales in 2013: 95,398 (#73 single of the year) Total Sales in 2014: 7,493* Trivia * First release of Suda Anna and Kawamoto Ruri as Happiness members. * Return of Sugieda Mayu to the line-up, after a year of hiatus. * Currently the best selling single of the group. * The ""Shazai no Osama" Ending Movie Special Edition" version includes a totally different choreography used on the original video clip, and it also features m-flo, members from , EXPG trainees and actors from the movie. The version included on the COLORFUL POP DVD also includes the ending credits of the movie, while the short version released on YouTube doesn't. * It is their first single to be released in the MUSIC CARD format. * This single, alongside Diamond Only, include the most members on its line-up, 29. * The song won a MTV Video Music Awards Japan's award in 2014 for Best Choreography. * This is their first single to hit the #1 on Oricon's daily chart. * 500 EXPG female trainees participated on the music video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VwQYnAQwdg Videos E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You ("Shazai no Osama" Ending Movie Special Edition Video - Short ver.) E-girls - Gomennasai no Kissing You (Lyric Video ~Short ver.~) Flower - Hatsukoi (Music Video) Notes * Due to Flower being signed to Sony Music Associated Records, the digital edition of the single does not include "Hatsukoi". The song got released separately as Flower's second digital single.https://itunes.apple.com/jp/album/chu-lian-single/id710389828 It also does not include instrumentals. References External Links * Single Page *Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD Only *Digital Profile: **Pre-release: iTunes | Recochoku **Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:E-girls Digital Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Songs Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Music Cards Category:Best Selling Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Platinum Certification